Counting the Stars
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: A week before the school Christmas festival, Oreki volunteers for the least exhausting task of placing the Star of Kamiyama atop the class Christmas tree. However, the blame falls on him when the star vanishes. With suspects possessing motives from greed, spite and clan intrigue, Houtarou finds unlikely allies to help prove his innocence.
1. Setting the Stars in Motion (I)

**Author Notes**

**Disclaimer : **_I do not own Hyouka. Please do not sue me_

**Relation to Canon :** _This occurs after Episode 19, but before Episode 20, "Sappy New Year", and the final two episodes. The final three episodes will be disregarded for the purposes of this fan fiction.  
_

**Romance :**_ Oh yes. There will be bloo-I mean-'love'._

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Setting the Stars in Motion (I)  
_

_Tuesday the 17th of December, Nine Days 'til Christmas_

_Juumonji Kaho_

* * *

I was suffering with mild insomnia so I decided to stargaze in the fresh snow while feeding the rabbits.

The stars peeked out from behind the clouds, exhausted from the snowfall. The Juumonji clan is much like a star in the night sky. There are countless like us, a clan of priests and temple caretakers, scattered across the heavens and the earth. We service the Gods and local deities; sweeping the shrine steps, washing the stone monuments and observing all proper festivities dictated by the old lunar calendar. Nothing makes us special or distinguishable from any other aside from the miniscule differences that appear so vast to us but so infinitesimally petty when seen so distantly away. These rabbits must be laughing at us for our vain quarrels.

"_The world under heaven, after a long period of division, tends to unite; after a long period of union, tends to divide_," I lectured to the attentive rabbits chewing on lettuce leaves.

Warlords and tyrants come and go. Leaves grow and fall; turn color with the seasons. The elderly pass on, the living weep and the new are born.

But the _Star of Kamiyama _is eternal.

It's an old story. When the first Jesuits landed on the shores of Japan, they brought many strange traditions. They built stone houses of worship and dressed themselves in black with white collars. They stressed salvation came from a man who died on a cross half a world away thousands of years ago. Their religion, Christianity, was tolerated for a time until the Tokugawa Shogunate purged it from Japan. Soon, the traditions they brought were slowly lost to time.

But traditions have a habit of persevering.

A few decades ago the Manninbashi Clan of the Mountain brought in an unusual artifact: a metal star. It was made of shoddy iron and bore characters dating it as a gift to some obscure local samurai from the early Edo period. The ornament was weathered through the centuries but it was a star nonetheless. Though no one is sure of its origins, the common belief is that it was a Christmas tree star that survived the Jesuit purge after believers brought it to safety in the mountains.

The legend goes on to say that every year, underground Christians would gather at the top of the mountain and celebrate Christmas. Such a romantic tale quickly took hold of the town and it was a great boon for tourism. It's a cute story like this rabbit with a fluffy chin.

It's unlikely to be true.

When the _Star_ was first brought to my grandfather, the Twenty-Ninth Head of the Juumonji Clan and Curator of the Kamiyama Temples, rather than denouncing it, he chose to embrace it. The war was over and to destroy such an artifact would have offended some powerful foreign interests. Ever the progressive man, my grandfather integrated the _Star_ into our annual customs until it evolved into the tradition we have today.

So every year, atop the Kamiyama High School Christmas Tree, the _Star of Kamiyama_ shall be affixed at precisely midnight of the Eve. My father, the Thirtieth Head of the Juumonji Clan, continued the tradition. He expects I shall continue it as well when I ascend as the Thirty-First Head of the Juumonji Clan, Juumonji Kaho.

I think it's a silly tradition. A tale to bring in tourists to our small little town and amuse the locals for donations. But, as my grandfather repeatedly told me, the people are the lifeline of the Juumonji. They required faith to keep walking the long and difficult roads of life. What good are the Gods without people?

Looking at the rabbits bumbling about idly locked away in their pen, I wondered if the rabbits thought us Gods.

"Think we're Gods, tough guy?" I teased a few lettuce leaves to a shy rabbit before it finally took.

We, the Juumonji clan, are the servants of the Gods. My father swept these steps and fed the rabbits of the Arekusu Shrine. My grandfather as well. And his father before him and his before his. All the way back until memory and history begin to blur. The stone floor are beaten with the echoes of our steps. My father use to tell me he could hear the voices of his ancestors when he strolled around the grounds at night.

But why are they silent to me?

Oh well. That's a thought for another time. In a week it would be the annual ceremony wherein some Kamiyama High student would be called forth to affix the star upon the monument. Then the Juumonji priests and the family members along with other famed Kamiyama families and locals would be invited to to the Chitanda clan estate for a lavish Christmas party.

"If there was ever such bags of air..." I complained to my cotton-tailed confidants.

The history of the Juumonji clan goes as far back as the Chitanda clan's. For generations we've been mutual benefactors of each other. The Juumonji wished for funds to support the temples and locals to attend the services and observe the traditions. The Chitanda clan wished for bountiful harvests and to become the face of the city. Our interests did not conflict but in fact coincided.

And so it came to pass that the Juumonji would be funded by the Chitanda farmers and the rice and crops they grew. In exchanged, the Chitanda would represent the village in all the local services. The people were happy to partake in festivals and enjoy colorful sights and plays. The priests received their dues and the Chitanda sat nobly as the leaders of the town.

If you ask me, Chitanda are just a bunch of superstitious worrywarts. They earnestly believe that the Gods persists in the world, dictating who receives the fruitful harvests and whose crops shall wither to dust and rot. It's always '_tradition dictates this_', '_protocol dictates that_', or '_do not offend the ancestors_' when they actually mean '_do not offend me_'. They think they're paramount to living Gods on earth. Talking to a Chitanda and you would think they were all full of hot air.

Well, except for one. She's just full of air in the head.

"She's an air head," I explained to one of the rabbits munching silently in the chilly dark. "But in a good way."

Chitanda Eru, the heiress and future Head of the Chitanda Clan. She's similar to myself. We both come from prestigious clans in Kamiyama Town and are both girls. I've known her since childhood partaking in all the festivals and silly parades. We both thought it fun to dress up in old fashioned costumes and play games no one really understands. We both will also be the first females to titles of Heads of our respective clans when our fathers are deceased or abdicate.

I am ready for the responsibility but I fear for Eru. There's a tone of hesitation whenever it's brought up or mentioned. The bright shine in her eyes vanishes when it's mentioned like the warmth of her soul is sucked out. I don't think she wants to be tied to this land forever.

Just like me, actually.

Often times, I'm at lost at how to comfort her. Eru is popular and has many friends but only a few she truly trusts. Perhaps I'm a bit smug to count myself as one of them. Eru could confide in her troubles and insecurities. She would tell me about her Classics Club and all the activities they've been doing over tea. All the mysteries they've uncovered and solved thanks to a certain someone. I'm a bit envious of_ him_, I admit, though I've only glanced at him in passing through the hallways. Heh, even I could never make Eru's eyes shine as bright as the mere mention of _his_ name could. I think that's the reason why she doesn't want to be stuck in this small backwater town.

That boy can go anywhere he likes. He's free like a bird in the sky and not like one us, rabbits stuck in a cage built by the Gods.

"I wonder what she sees in _him_," I mused to my furry companions.

Before I knew it, it was dawn. The black night replaced with a blue hue. The early rays of orange-red sunlight peeked from over the mountaintops. It was then I realized I had finished all my chores for the morning during my nightly stroll. I suppose I should go back to bed and get some sleep. Or try to anyways.

"G-g-good morning," I yawned out to the rabbits before I tossed the rest of my handful of lettuce leaves into the pen.

While I was giving one of the cottontails a final ruffle on the head, I wondered to myself: maybe I didn't want these stupid traditions to continue.

* * *

To an outsider, one wouldn't have imagined Kamiyama High to have been on winter vacation.

There was a humming of hammers and nails. Boys who carried stacks of boxes to impress a cute girl. Jokes were thrown in the air. The most usual fare were girls giggling over their Christmas dates. The various clubs setting their booths and decorating in preparation for the coming Kamiyama High Christmas Party.

Even though it was the afternoon, it was chilly so I tightened my scarf at the gate taking care to avoid deceptively shallow mounds of snow. Being the sole member and President of the Fortune Telling club, I thought it'd be wise to set a good example for my fellow members. If I had any.

But alas, an excuse from afternoon temple chores was an excuse from afternoon temple chores. My father knew I was President of the Fortune Telling club, a frivolous hobby in his opinion but at least I was respected by many members he believed. And to be respected, one must uphold all the duties required. I chuckled to myself as I opened the door to the Cultural Building.

"Miss Juumonji," came an icy tone from behind me. I knew that voice anywhere.

"My Empress. Oh pardon me. Miss Fuyumi," I corrected. She was not amused.

Tall and slender with silky long hair, the famous Irisu Fuyumi of class 2-F embodied the very epitome of Japanese beauty. She had porcelain skin and appeared modest in the Kamiyama school uniform. The much adored Empress of Kamiyama held an aura of freezing wrath and an untouchable presence. Few in the school could compete with her in any category of intellect or beauty alone and there were absolutely none who could stand toe to toe with her in a contest of perfection.

I've known Fuyumi since childhood and she has earned her moniker and then some.

"Are you doing well?" The Empress inquired as a courtesy without a smile on her lips.

"I am doing well. I hope your father is doing well?"

The Irisu family are relative newcomers to the city but have quickly rose to eminence rivaling the Chitanda clan. They've only been around for a few generations but they established the private Rengou Hospital. The hospital is famous for its generosity in affordability and excellent healthcare. Kamiyama High students are treated free of charge with a note from the school nurse.

"He is doing well though the rigors of the hospital exhaust him occasionally. He hopes to refresh and greet your father at the annual Christmas party at the Chitanda estate." It was a perfectly executed diplomatic statement from one noble daughter to another.

"Of course."

Fuyumi stood staring at me, as if attempting to find a weakness in the silence. This was her usual trick to break someone she could not charm.

"_The Bearer of the Star of Kamiyama_ will be decided soon," Fuyumi stated.

I tilted my head and bemused myself with her disdain of cutesy behavior. "Is that so?"

"I believe you should attend the selection process in the auditorium." I smiled.

"But of course, my Empress," I complied as she furrowed a brow at being addressed by her moniker. It would be my expected duty to attend. For every day but a week out of the year, the _Star of Kamiyama_ is in the custody of the Juumonji clan locked away in a vault. But for a week prior to the ceremony, the star is given to a Kamiyama High student who shall keep it safe from all manners of demons and evil. By which I mean leave it in his locker for a week until Christmas Eve. And as the Juumonji clan representative, it would be proper that I meet the one who would safeguard the star for a week before the Christmas Eve ceremony.

"There is another matter, as well."

"Oh?" I brought my hands behind my back and swayed my hips taking care to make sure my braid bounced from side to side. I had to keep my smile from growing in her slow boiling frustration at the sight.

"The Fortune Telling Club possesses only one member. Yourself."

"We've been over this, Miss Fuyumi."

"And it is still not settled, Miss Juumonji. A club of one member is not a club. It is a waste of paperwork."

"For a mere class representative, you are very involved with the affairs of clubs which are reserved for the Student Council, Miss Fuyumi."

"As a student and representative of a class, it is my duty to ensure there is no waste of resources be it my class or any other source."

"The Fortune Telling Club consumes no funds, the club adviser willingly volunteers and the club does nothing but occupy a room that would remain otherwise unoccupied after school." Though we were inside the heated Cultural Building, I could feel the chill from outside sweep inward.

"You waste valuable space." Her gaze was beginning to pierce my soul.

"I suspect this may have to do... with concerns outside of the school," I stated bluntly to curb her momentum. The Irisu family, though publicly adored, competed ruthlessly against the Chitanda clan to be the preeminent face of Kamiyama. And the Juumonji clan have thrown their full weight behind the Chitanda clan.

"Whatever do you mean? This is an internal Kamiyama High issue," the Empress' facial expression unfazed.

I closed my eyes to feign deep thought. "Shall we discuss this after the New Years? I'm sure you and I both wish to enjoy the holidays rather than argue about school bylaws and loopholes." The Empress was a busy person after all. Such a minor concern could wait. Perhaps she could take out her petty insistence on vengeance in a few weeks time.

She nodded in agreement.

"Farewell then."

"Let us talk again, soon," I said with a small bow.

She gave me a dark look before brushing hair from her ears, turning her heels and departing. I let loose a sigh of relief as she exited the cultural building and returned outside to her cold domain. It's not a usual occurrence for me to talk to royalty.

"That woman truly is the Frozen Empress of Kamiyama," I muttered as I made my way to the auditorium.

* * *

"So! Do we have any nominations for this year's _Bearer of the Star of Kamiyama_?" Student Council President Kugayama Muneyoshi inquired to the thin crowd with microphone in hand. A scarce mob of some twenty off onlookers, most of whom appeared to be bored and intrigued by the random event, sat on the unused court that was the auditorium.

Despite his burning spirit, President Kugayama was met with mild enthusiasm at best.

The president thrust his arm out in a valiant but futile effort to rally enthusiasm. I stood by his side along with Vice-President Tanabe Jiro as we attempted to control ourselves from cringing at the praiseworthy but embarrassing display.

"He's trying his best," Jiro assured me as the president continued his arm thrusting routine.

"I know," was all I could muster in a soft whisper.

Originally, the Head of the Juumonji clan would be the one to bestow the honor to a worthy youth of Kamiyama town. As time progressed, the tradition changed to specifically be a youth from Kamiyama High. Only very recently was it decided that the students would select one of their own to be their representative.

And I, being the heir to the Juumonji clan and student myself, had a duty to attend such affairs.

"Uhm... any volunteers?" There were murmurs from the crowd.

The responsibilities weren't great or as noble as it has been made out to be. You would be forbidden to participate in club activities to fully commit to your duties. In addition, it would be your responsibility to polish said star and wait in a ceremony room for hours on the day of the affair.

"Look I know it's not a glamorous job... you're forbidden from participating in class and club activities for a week."

The President gave a nervous smile to a slight boos.

"Hey, hey now. I didn't decide this... but you also have to polish and take care of the star too. It's not hard, just boring."

The crowd whispered amongst themselves. Who would want such a tedious job?

"Then instead of working and enjoying the Christmas Festival you're in a room all day waiting until midnight."

I gave out a sigh. In the past, as it has often occurred, when the students fail to provide one to bear the star then it falls to the Juumonji clan member currently enrolled at Kamiyama High. Which would be myself and has been the case last year although I was still in middle school. Time to intervene, I sighed.

"President, I'll-"

"I'll do it," came _his_ voice.

The owner of the voice rose from a dark corner of the auditorium and began an approach towards the stage without a wasted step.

He had a messy mop of unruly hair that was never combed. His posture was horrid and bent as if in a perpetual slouch. His eyes appeared bored and almost dead to the rosy colors of life. All of this packaged in a Kamiyama High uniform wrapped in a thick trench coat slightly wet with melted snow. And so approached the stage, the one who had unwittingly captured the heart of Lady Chitanda Eru.

All eyes were now on Oreki Houtarou.

"Oreki..." Jiro muttered beside me.

"A disagreeable choice?" I inquired.

"No. Not at all," he grinned as Oreki moved onto the stage.

"Thanks! What would your name be?" President Kugayama asked as he held the microphone to Oreki's face.

"Oreki Houtarou. Class 1-B."

"Alright! Students of Kamiyama High! Let's give a big round of applause for Oreki Houtarou of class 1-B! This year's uncontested _Bearer of the Star of Kamiyama_!"

If you included Jiro and myself in the number of clapping alongside President Kugayama you'd be lucky to count a hand's worth of digits. The President laughed to himself, apparently ignorant to the deficiency in enthusiasm.

"With that, the selection for the _Bearer of the Star of Kamiyama_ is over! You're all free to return to your duties and such!"

The small crowd quickly dispersed and President Kugayama immediately gripped the shoulders of Oreki Houtarou.

"Thank you. Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you. I thought school spirit was dead and buried but no sir! You, Oreki Houtarou, are truly a noble member of Kamiyama town and worthy as _Bearer of the Star of Kamiyama_! I can see it! The burning school passion in your eyes. Burning!"

Oreki yawned.

"So I do absolutely nothing aside from babysit an old ornament?"

President Kugayama grinned. "Yeah! A worthy sacrifice for the sake of this town's historic customs."

"And I'm excused from all club activities for the winter break?"

"Actually it's more like you're forbidden from partaking..."

"I'll survive."

"But you know, you also have to spend all day in the ceremony room on Christmas Eve..."

"Is the room heated?" President Kugayama glanced over at me. I nodded.

"Yeah!"

"Good enough for me."

"Ah... I see." The Student Council President began to slowly step away. "Hey, Miss Juumonji. Would you mind explaining to him the details? Lots to do and all..."

I nodded again.

"Great!" And like sliced watermelon on a hot summer day he was gone, leaving the three of us alone on stage.

"At first I was surprised," Vice-President Jiro began, directing his attention towards Oreki. "But this actually suits you completely."

"How so?" It took an focused eye and clear mind to notice the slight smirk on the usual expressionless face of Oreki Houtarou. Did these two know each other?

"I recall something-something about living an energy efficient (or was it energy conserving?) lifestyle," Vice-President Jiro smiled as he started pacing around Oreki. "No club activities to attend. No classes to go to. The least amount of effort and energy demanded of all the jobs of Kamiyama High. Most would find it unpleasant."

"It's not that unpleasant," Oreki replied with a small, almost miniscule, smile.

Vice-President Jiro chuckled softly before motioning towards the door.

"Enjoy the seasonal holidays, Miss Juumonji," he wished. "And you too, Oreki, _Bearer of the Star of Kamiyama_." And so like the President, Jiro was gone.

And now, it was my turn to speak with the boy. Alone.

"Hello, I am Miss Juumonji Kaho of the Arekusu Shrine. It is good to meet you." I even bowed slightly.

"Hello. I am Oreki Houtarou. Same," came his dull introduction.

"Ah..." I had to admit, his presence made me uncomfortable. But I didn't dislike it, not at all. I was simply unsure what I was feeling. His gaze was not as piercing as the Empress nor did he carry the shining brightness of Lady Chitanda. Rather... he seemed distant from the world we inhabited.

"Am I done here?" His comment snapped me back to reality. How much time had pass?

"Oh! Forgive me. Dozed off a bit." I smiled and jokingly hit my head with my fist. A cutesy thing girls did to appear cuter than they actual were. Oreki was a stranger and knew really nothing of me. For some reason, I felt like I wanted to leave a more feminine impression.

"Take a nap. What do I have to do?"

"Ah, nothing yet. Come to Arekusu Shrine later tonight. I'll hand you the _Star_, then. I've already polished it so you don't have to do that. Then you're excused for all activities until Christmas Eve when you come to Arekusu Shrine in the morning."

"Thank you."

It took me a while before I realized this boy had no intention of stretching the conversation further than necessary.

"S-shall we exchange numbers?" I tilted my head to the side. Another cutesy habit I picked up from observing other females in the wilds of Kamiyama High. "I'll remind you to come by the day before Christmas Eve," I explained. Oreki nodded with the suggestion.

The energy conserving boy retrieved his phone from his trench coat and held it to mine. His phone was plain black and grey and almost begged for some accessories compared to my white bunnies on a field of blue. It goes without saying I do have a soft spot for rabbits.

"I'll come by the temple tonight. Is that all?"

"Y-yes."

"Farewell." And so, Oreki vanished.

When the doors to the auditorium closed with an unceremonious thud I dropped to my knees and brought a hand to my heart. My heart was beating fast. I never would have imagined the selection for the _Bearer_ take such a toll on myself. Perhaps I was suffering with some a slight case of anemia... but alas. The Arekusu Shrine had its own doctors and to be in the debt of the Irisu family would be frowned upon by my father.

"F-farewell..." I finally managed to whisper to the absentee _Bearer_.

* * *

I took a short break in the Fortune Telling clubroom and prepared some hot lemon tea. The fresh brew brought warmth to my bodies as it passed down my throat and rested in my belly. Cuddled in my warm blanket, I began to browse through some select readings on various methods of fortune telling. I am, after all, President of the Fortune Telling Club.

For the Christmas preparations, all clubs were requested to do something. Anything really. Host stands, meet and discuss plans. Anything that wastes time and appears productive for the yearbook committee pictures. The Fortune Telling Club had its doors opened to provide free fortunes.

But given the obscurity of the club and lack of interest in fortune telling itself, it would be rare to receive a visitor the entire Christmas week. So often I would turn on the heater, wrap myself in my blanket behind my desk. For a brief week this room, normally known as the Art Supply Room, becomes my secluded kingdom.

God's in her heaven, all's right with the world I mused.

"Ah. This is the life." I proclaimed with my arms stretched after a lonely hour. I had just finished a fascinating read on candle wax methodology when I received an unexpected visitor.

"_Miss Kaho_! Miss Kaho!" Oh. It's...

"Lady Chitanda," I smiled warmly. The girl may be part of an uptight and rigid family but she herself was sweet and innocent. Almost naive.

The poor girl nearly ran into my desk when she slammed both hands to the table and brought her pair of shining purple eyes to bear at my nose.

"_Miss Kaho_! I'm curious!" Lady Chitanda exclaimed.

"I can see that..." The girl was nearly squirming with eagerness and anticipation. Setting my book down, I took a sip of my tea and made an offer to Eru. She shook her head vigorously to refreshment before she, in a sudden shift, apologized for her rudeness and abrasive behavior.

"Oh!_ Oh_! Good afternoon," Lady Chitanda bowed as her shining eyes dulled and her head was a fair distance away from my nose. "I hope you and your father are well and-and-and," she stumbled through the formalities in her excitement.

"It's okay, Lady Chitanda. You don't need to be so formal." In an instant, her eyes returned with a sparkle.

"Miss Kaho!" She exclaimed once again as the distance between our noses were reduced to almost nothing. "I'm curious about Oreki!"

"Oh?" This day was becoming quite amusing. "And why would you be so curious about the _Bearer of the Star of Kamiyama_?"

"That's _exactly_ it! _Why_?" Lady Chitanda's eyes spoke of pure unbridled curiosity. "Oreki _never_ wants to do anything! But he volunteered to be the _Bearer_!"

Poor girl looked ready to burst into flames from the excitement.

"And where do I come into this?"

"You were there at the selection meeting! _Ooh_!" Lady Chitanda flustered angrily. "I should have known it was strange when Oreki messaged he was going to be late. Then he tells me he doesn't have to participate in the Classics Club's activities! We were going to open an exhibit showcasing anthologies from past years!" Chitanda finished with puffed cheeks.

"What duties would Oreki have in your exhibit?" Lady Chitanda brought a finger up to her chin in deep thought.

"He would have been responsible for setting up the exhibits and putting them away after they're done. He also has to greet visitors to the exhibit."

"How many days will your exhibit be open?"

"Every day until Christmas Eve." I gave Lady Chitanda an accusing eye.

"M-Miss Kaho?" I sighed. Lady Chitanda may be brilliant at academics but she's horrid at social cues.

"Perhaps Oreki found the exhibit to consume far too much energy for his taste and chose the lesser of two evils, Lady Chitanda," I explained.

"Oh. _Ooh_! That makes perfect sense!" Chitanda exclaimed as she clasped her hands together in an epiphany. Her lips were smiling at the satisfaction of the answer before devolving to a frown. "But he's skimping out on Classics Club activities!"

"Well," I tried to dissuade her frustrations. "He's volunteered for one role and not for another. Unfortunately, he cannot partake in both." Not like he would want to anyways, I joked to myself. That boy sure does leave a memorable impression.

Seating herself across from me, Lady Chitanda let out a sigh. "You're right," she admitted sadly. I poured her some warm lemon tea into a flowery cup from which she drank deeply. "But it makes me _soo_ mad! _Soo_ mad!" She placed the cup down and crossed her arms with her cheeks inflated red.

"And why would you be mad?" In an instant, Lady Chitanda brought her nose to mine from across the desk.

"Because then, _I won't get to see hi-_" She forcibly paused herself. "I-I w-won't get to..." Her voice trailed off. I smiled to myself. Ah, to be young and in love...

"How about I give you your fortune? See what the future holds?" I offered to change the embarrassing topic.

"Yes, please!" Chitanda squealed excitedly. Shame, if she had not joined the Classics Club then she would have certainly been Vice-President of the Fortune Telling Club. "May I have a candle wax reading, please?"

I smiled at her request as I closed the curtains to dim the room. Retrieving a ornate bowl and filling it with anointed water, I produced a candle from the shelf and lit it with a match. It is a simple reading, let the wax of the candle drip into the bowl and read the signs and images. The smell of the spiced water and candle aroma soothes the mind. The visual impact of a dark room focuses the attention on the sole light source, the candle and the wax droplets. The participant holds the bowl of water, feeling the cool container slowly warm from the wax. It's a treat not only for one's soul but also the senses.

"Please, place your hands on the bowl," I commanded. And Lady Chitanda did so. Taking care to avoid accidental droplets on her delicate fingers, I began tilting the candle over the reflective surface. Slowly, one by one, droplets descended through the air and met the water line with a small _plop_!

"What do you see?" Lady Chitanda asked excitedly. "Do you see a good harvest?"

Always the farmers daughter, I thought to myself. "Not yet." I began to focus my eyes on the droplets as they began to form together in to clumps. How unusual. They normally do not form such distinguishable features... "How peculiar," I whispered.

"What is?" Lady Chitanda asked in a low voice, almost a whisper, as if to avoid offending some omnipresent spirit.

"There are three clumps," I traced along the waterline with my fingers. "Are you familiar with the _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_, Lady Chitanda?"

She nodded her head. "But I get lost in all the characters and I dislike the intrigue and betrayals... Sorry. I only know of it." I ruffled her hair like a bunny rabbit and assured her that was satisfactory.

"In the book, China is divided into three great kingdoms: Cao Wei, Sun Wu and Han Shu," I explained.

"Even I know that!" She smiled, pleased by her knowledge.

"Each of the Kingdoms are struggling to become all of China." I eyed the clumps again and I found the features to be unmistakable. "The relationship between the each of the Kingdoms is complex but their goals are the same: to conquer the prize that is China."

"What does that mean, Miss Kaho?"

I sighed as I thought of a way to explain. This would be difficult to break to her as I set aside the slowly spent candle and blew it out. "There is something you want, and two others shall fight you viciously for that prize. You will be locked in a battle of wits and brute force. Or even a contest of beauty and charm. Whatever it is you desire, unless you are favored by the heavens and commit all your earthly powers, you will not acquire it."

Lady Chitanda gasped in horror as I opened the windows and allowed the winter sun to shine.

"That sounds so terrible! So savage..."

"Whatever that prize is," I commented softly, "it must be something very precious if two other rivals appear to challenge you for possession of it."

"I can think of nothing I or someone else would want that's worth fighting so viciously for."

"Perhaps it's not a thing," I mused taking in the view of the school in winter. I did not have to look back to know Lady Chitanda had reverted to her formal self.

"It may be the Irisu family... and the Chitanda clan and the Juumonji clan... for the adoration of the town," Lady Chitanda suggested in a soft voice.

Turning around, I found her sitting in her seat, appearing as though she had shrunk to the size of Gulliver in Brobdingnag. I ruffled her hair again and imagined her as a cottontail. "There, there little bunny rabbit. It'll be alright.," I assured. "The Juumonji and the Chitanda go far back. The Irisu is Cao Wei and we are Han Shu and Sun Wu ready to beat that smug empress back at the Battle of Red Cliffs." I'll admit I'm poor at making historical jokes or jokes for that matter. "_We stand by our friends_," I finished.

Lady Chitanda offered a slight smile before averting her gaze from mine and producing a frown.

"_I wish we could all be friends_..." She whispered.

And I had no reply for that.

* * *

**Author Notes**

_Chapter One Fin_

_Do not expect fast updates._


	2. Setting the Stars in Motion (II)

**Author Notes**

**Disclaimer : **_I do not own Hyouka. Please do not sue me_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Setting the Stars in Motion (II)_

_Tuesday the 17th of December, Nine Days 'til Christmas_

_Irisu Fuyumi_

* * *

**Chat Log No. 1003269119**

**Jaa it's a-me! : **_I just woke him up. He was soooo mad. He had a meeting in the afternoon but he insisted on sleeping in til noon._

**Anonymous : **_Did you tell him?_

**Jaa it's a-me! :** _You should __ have seen the sparkle in his eyes when I told him the job specs.  
_

**Anonymous : ** _Please do not make light of the honor. The Bearer of the Star of Kamiyama is a prestigious position._

**Jaa it's a-me! :** _Psh. Wasn't a prestigious job when I was there. It isn't now. But it suits your purposes, doesn't it?_**  
**

**Anonymous :** _I sincerely appreciate your help._**  
**

**Anonymous : **_I'm sorry to have to trouble you for this.  
_

**Jaa it's a-me! : **_No problem. You've still got three people to worry about.**  
**_

**Anonymous :** _Three?__  
_

**Jaa it's a-me! :** _My plan separates them __during the club meetings. Not outside of it. __You'll also have to do some 'dirty work' raising the flags. Hehe._**  
**

**Anonymous : **_I'm prepared for that. And the other two?_

**Jaa it's a-me! :** _There isn't just one princess, my cute underclassman. You'll have to contend with two.__  
_

**Anonymous : **_Two?_**  
**

**Jaa it's a-me! : **_In sound mind and friendship, they'll defeat you handily. But you can exploit their faults and weaknesses. Divide them. Break them in piecemeal.  
_

**Jaa it's a-me! : **_Like Napoleon did at Austerlitz._

**Anonymous : **_How unscrupulous._

**Jaa it's a-me! :**_ But they're not your biggest concern._

**Anonymous :** _What would my biggest concern be?_

**Jaa it's a-me! :** _He's gotten sharper since last time. He'll definitely see through it._

**Jaa it's a-me! :** _Your "plans within plans"._

**Anonymous :** _What does that mean?  
_

**Anonymous :** _I have no secret schemes. I have an objective you're fully aware of._

**Jaa it's a-me! :** _Gah! It's from Dune! By Frank Herbert? Oh never mind. I suppose you kids aren't actually reading any real classics._

**Jaa it's a-me! :** _But you aren't lying. There's something else you want. You simply aren't aware of it._

**Jaa it's a-me! :** _Yet._

**Anonymous :** _Of what?_

**Anonymous :** _There's nothing beyond what I've requested. I've told you everything._

**Anonymous :** _Tomoe?_

**Anonymous : **_Tomoe?_

**Jaa it's a-me! :** _An Empress needs her Emperor._

**Jaa it's a-me!** _has logged off._

* * *

On a frozen throne, I waited.

The snowfall was light and refreshing as I sat in the unheated pavilion on a cushioned bench. To most others, they'd find the chilly weather would cut straight to the bone and opt for the warmer buildings. That would be the wise choice, I acknowledge. To sit by a pleasantly warm heater with a nice cup of hot chocolate and whipped cream on top. Perhaps some sweets on the side. A winter delight in this frosty afternoon.

But that is not the course for me.

Releasing a deep breath, I became amused by the sight of my own warm breath in the air. I'm still childish that way.

"Will this work?" I wondered aloud as I rubbed my hands together. _His_ sister always had a habit of playing the risky gambits. My upper classmate and mentor... she was always brilliant and a bit eccentric, but she's fearsome. A woman worth respecting. The plan she proposed was suitable and she promised to do her utmost to ensure its success. If I were the Empress of Kamiyama, she would be the Goddess.

Why was I here again? Oh yes, that's right. _Him_.

I sighed.

The Irisu family are newcomers to this ancient town. I'm always amazed by how my grandfather and father had managed to establish such a strong foothold in this conservative place. But power comes through the people and the people must be given proper food, faith and medicine or so my grandfather believed. The Chitanda clan could feed the entire town by itself if it wished and the Juumonji clan owns every temple in Northern Kamiyama along with the mountain shrines.

If the Irisu family were to survive in such a place, they must win the people's hearts through healing their sick.

Power begets power. Wealth begets wealth. It is an endless cycle of propagation between one generation to the next so long as sufficient mechanisms and talented people are there to ensure its success. A name that would echo through the ages, my grandfather wished. He felt the greatest tribute to all his descendants was a family name of renown. My father wanted a family without want or worries of need and to appease his father's wishes. They were the ones who brought the Irisu name to a household phrase on the lips all denizens of Kamiyama.

And I? Sometimes I feel I do them a disservice: I do not know what I want.

But I know for certain what I do not want: to be dictated, controlled or made to dance like a pretty doll on a string.

I sneezed.

My father's request was explicit and precise. He assured me I had no obligation to accept the proposal but I felt I could not simply decline with a shake of my head. Such an agreement would cement the relationships currently in flux abound in Kamiyama. I wanted to provide good reason for refusal.

So, here I am. I bit down my tongue to cease the chattering of my teeth.

"How long does he intend to make a girl wait?" I muttered. He was not expecting me. Not in his wildest dreams could he imagine what awaited him. The proposal I was about to offer, to confess. It would be a perfect ambush. I kept my vision focused on the bike paths. The selection meeting should be over any time now and soon, very soon, I would have to set my plan in motion.

Soon, the die will be cast.

My thoughts began to drift off to the comforts of a warm room with good refreshments. Maybe the tea house with some warm drink and gelatin sweets. Maybe in the arms of a caring and affectionate lover...

I shook my head. It was still a few years too early for me to enjoy such daring pleasures.

"_Yo_, Irisu." I looked up and frowned at the sight of a grinning Togaito Masashi, son and heir of the Togaito family. Like the Irisu, both our families were relative newcomers but while the Irisu found its niche in healthcare and producing doctors, the Togaito became scholars and teachers. Many teachers within the administration of Kamiyama High bear the Togaito name or married into them. They also own a local cram school which I dislike. It's always dusty and the air within is stale.

"Mister Togaito. Good afternoon," I greeted. I made sure to keep my lips flat to avoid any unnecessary subliminal messages he may take.

"So, have you reached a decision on my family's proposal?" His smirk infuriated me, though I did my best not to show it.

"I believe Christmas was the deadline."

"You can always give me your decision early," he grinned, leaning forward towards my face. I pressed two fingers over his eyes and dared him to approach else he'll enjoy the rest of his days blind. The distance from his mouth to my nose allowed me to smell the faint tinge of tobacco on his breath. As a doctor's daughter, the habit infuriates me. "I am looking forward to submitting the story to the News Poster Club about this shocking but not wholly unexpected development."

Togaito was president of the News Poster Club. They're gossip columnists at best, savage paparazzi at worst. Originally meant to be more up-to-date with school news than the weekly newspaper club they suffered in from limited viewership as they were limited to the public message boards scattered around campus. They also ran into persistent issues with fudging the truth for the sake of drama. As I understand it, it was an executive decision.

Perhaps that is why I've taken such a hardline to extracurricular clubs and its functions.

"You should cease that _unhealthy habit_," I countered, referencing his guilty pleasure. His eyes widened as his poorly kept secret was exposed. His grin changed to a disdainful frown as he retreated a few steps away from me. He cursed something about the cold and removed a cigarette from his pocket.

"Well if you know, no point in hiding," he groaned as he brought the white stick to his lips.

"It is against school rules to smoke on the premises," I lectured. He shrugged defiantly, much to my displeasure.

"Want a smoke? You need to stop being such a cold witch. This it'll warm you right up," he offered with a pack in his palm gestured towards me.

"With pleasure," I whispered, seeing a slight glint of happiness in his eye as my hand reached over. I glazed my hand, gently hovering it over his skin. It barely scratched the fuzz of hair on his arms and the warmth must have drove his mad as my hand flowed up his arm, his shoulders and neck.

"I didn't realize you were this aggressive, Fuyumi," he smirked with a lick of his lips.

"Ah..." It was a simple trick to tease their senses so. My established boundaries would never allow myself to touch such filth. Though, to be fair, the thought of actually touching a boy terrifies even myself. "I wonder about that..."

"Aren't you cooperative, today," he commented as my hand hovered around his cheek.

"Supposedly," I stated in a bored tone as my another hand seized the pack from his opened palm.

In an instant, the pack of cigarettes was no longer in his possession. "H-Hey!" he yelped with horror drenched in his voice as I began crushing the box within my palms. I made no expression on my face though the released odor of tar and nicotine made me slightly nauseated. But my point had been proven. One does not defile the domain of the Frozen Empress of Kamiyama. Especially not so in her presence so as to dare incur her wrath. _My_ wrath.

"There," came my bitter rage as I snatched the cigarette still dangling off his mouth and threw it into the snowy ground. "Your early decision."

Togaito spat on the snow where his now ruined pleasure sticks were resting.

"You have until Christmas. Make the right decision," he puffed and walked off.

I slumped back down onto the cushioned bench, my heartbeat erratic. The imperial facade drains me more than I'd like to admit. I released a sigh, once again musing myself by seeing my own breath. I began to doze off to a dream of warm fires and sweet cakes with hot tea. The sound of the auditorium doors being swung open brought me back to this cold world.

"That was so boring! I can't believe they actually spend time choosing the _Bearer_," an underclassman complained.

"Yeah, who would want such a lame job?" Her friend agreed.

"_That kid_, I guess," the pair of schoolgirls joked. I frowned at their thinly veiled mockery of _him_.

Ah. The selection meeting was over. I watched as a small flock of students began departing for the various clubs to which they belonged. Some walked in pairs and other in crowds and cliques. None were alone until President Muneyoshi darted out of the doors.

"I'm freeeee!_ Freeeee_!" He sang out prancing around to the amusement of the scattered onlookers who quickly dispersed. No one would want to stay out in this chilly weather when there was so much work to be done in anticipation for the school Christmas festival.

He was soon followed by Vice-President Jiro, who walked out with a small smile on his face.

Brushing off some flakes of snow, I began to straighten out my clothes. I had expected him to exit the auditorium last. It would be his natural preference with that strange motto of energy conservation of his. Breathing deeply, I slapped both my hands to my cheeks to steady the nerves. This school is to be my stage and I would have a role to play upon it. Soon, it would be showtime.

Keeping my eyes on the auditorium door, I saw a shadow begin to exit the building and brought myself up.

And my slightly more stupid self forgot about the discarded pack of cigarettes now moistened from the damp snow.

"_Ahh_!" It was a rare scream, one many would not hear from me in their entire lifetime. The neglected litter, that cigarette pack I had forcibly discarded, had played its vengeance beautifully. I had slipped and my foot had struck a waywardly positioned pillar supporting the pavilion.

With my knees sunken in the shallow snow, I began to probe the injury. I winced from touching the bruise and felt a trickle. Rubbing my fingers together, I didn't need to see it for myself and sighed. Blood. I was bleeding from a cut on my ankle with a potential sprain.

"Irisu?" Came_ his_ voice.

I looked up at him, unsure if I had a face of shock, displeasure or blissful happiness on my face.

* * *

I could feel my bosom pressed on his back, my hair sweeping by his cheeks. Each step, I could feel my weight press down on him. If I tried, I could even hear each heartbeat at a brisk one hundred beats a minute. His hair slowly began slicking with sweat. No doubt my scent would have driven lesser men mad.

But Oreki Houtarou is not those men.

That boy, the younger brother of one whom I admire greatly, possesses a reputation perhaps more famous than my own. Living by an energy conserving creed, Oreki disdains any form of activities and is renowned for weaseling out of anything. If the stories Tomoe told me were true, it would be a fundamentalist adherence to that creed.

With one notable exception: Oreki Houtarou would never refuse a girl.

It was a theory Tomoe had conceived since they were children. But given the precious few interactions Oreki maintained with others socially, it was impossible to deduce whether it was a sisterly affection that would compel him or the feminine charms.

Although unexpected, my accident bore fruit. With my wound and a soft plea, I had Oreki Houtarou wrapped around my finger. Well, others would argue I am piggy-backed on him as he made a titanic effort to carry me to the infirmary.

"_Fi-finally_," he muttered through deep breaths as he set me onto an infirmary bed by the window. Technically being a school holiday, the nurse was on vacation. Okinawa I believe. As such, the sterile room was unlocked in case of emergencies. Although few, if any, would bother coming here. My family's general hospital was only a block away and offered free care for students during the nurse's absence.

"Thank you," was my reply as I smoothed our the crinkles on my skirt. I caught him giving a glance to my momentarily exposed thigh and predictably blushed away.

"You know," he panted as his averted eyes slowly returned to mine, "you could lose some-"

My glare silenced any notion he had of finishing that thought. He stiffened his stance then crossed his arms, his eyes didn't trust me. "What's wrong, Oreki?"

He let out a long breath. With exhaustion still thick in his voice he spoke. "I don't like you," he sulked before turning towards the door. With his back turned, I struck my ankle wound with two fingers and released a loud cry of pain.

"_Ow_!" I moaned, forcing it to be slightly seductive. If not then no matter, it served its purpose of turning his attention returned to me.

"What?"

"It hurts." I motioned towards the medicine cabinets. He was smart and got the hint as he grumbled before straightening himself out and retrieving a small med kit. Setting the med kit beside me, he looked me over once more before motioning towards the door.

I tugged his sleeve.

"What?"

"It hurts too much," I lied and feigned a soft blush. "Could you..." I offered a smile to sweeten the deal.

"I'd rather not," he claimed with a scowl and arms folded.

"I know you feel I've done you injustice in the past. And I appreciate you for carrying me to the infirmary," I began as his glare soften. "But I need you," I stated in a soft voice. The light tinge of crimson on his cheeks was a giveaway to my success. "Please, Houtarou," came my emphasis of intimacy.

"What is it you want this time?" His arms slowly uncross as he began unpacking the kit and retrieved some cotton cloth and alcohol. He knelt before me, and checked my wound. It was an opportunity I couldn't pass up; I shifted my legs, taking care to not expose too much but allowing an eyeful of my palest skin. A tantalizing display that would cause blood to rush is any healthy young boy. It also helps to distract the lesser of the sexes from thinking too deeply.

"I suppose that's a warranted concern. But I have no ulterior desires," I assured him before I winced from the damp cloth pressed against my cut. "I wouldn't lie to you, who've helped me. I am not that cold, Houtarou."

"Don't call me that," he grumbled.

"Why?" I leaned forward as his head tilted upward. His eyes came to my chest level then bent back down crimson. Slowly but surely, I was whittling away at his fortitude. He may possess the most ardent resistance to any feminine charm in all of Kamiyama but even he had his limits.

"We aren't that close."

"Why can't we be?" I mused as he pressed the cold alcohol-drenched cloth onto my wound with a final press. "_Ow_! Houtarou... please be more gentle."

"No."

"Must you be so rough?"

"I don't trust you," he stated bluntly. He began bandaging the wound and spraying some final disinfectant. "You've manipulated me before. It stands to reason you'd do it again." He stood up and stared at me with a firm determination. "You find out people's deepest desires and turn it again it them to fulfill your own. I experienced it before... I don't want that again." My mouth was slightly ajar. I never expected him to talk for so much before smiling to myself.

"I want you to trust me. And yes, I'm sorry, but I do have something I desire right now." His eyebrows perked for a brief instant.

"Good luck getting it without me," he said set the med kit back into the cabinet and picking up his bag.

Lifting myself from the bed, I hobbled and limped towards him.

"A moment, please," I begged softly as I pressed against his back. "At least hear me out."

He sighed.

"Go on," he said without turning a glance back.

"May we talk about this? Seated?" I tugged his sleeves towards the direction of the infirmary bed. He sighed again as I clung to him for support back to the bed. When we were both seated side by side, I couldn't help but curl my lips into a smile. Repeated and consistent proximity, alone with a male, slowly breaks them. You could make them dance like puppets on a string.

"Well?" He wouldn't look at me. Perhaps he was trying to negate the effect of having a girl's eyes on him. Most likely a technique made out of necessity due to Chitanda's persistent use of it.

"May I begin with a short story?"

"No."

"Well, I will anyways."

"_Hn_," he offered no resistance. I giggled softly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him on his phone, sending a text message. For a second, I lost my composure and out of impulse I asked him a question.

"Who are you messaging?" His phone pinged, indicating the message was sent.

"Chitanda."

"Oh." I said nothing afterwards. Following short moment of silence, he spoke.

"Well? Your story?" His eyes still would not meet mine.

"You're interested?" I leaned toward him with my chin above his shoulders as he inched away. "Dare I say... curious?"

"I would have had club duties until Christmas," Oreki began. "But I took up the job as _the Bearer of the Star of Kamiyama_ so I'm free for the week. Whatever energy I'm wasting here I would have wasted in the club, anyways. So, this once, _just this once_, I'll hear you out." He looked at me, again with a face full of stiff determination. An uncharacteristic display outside the forms of the expected. This was playing well into my preferred scenario.

I smiled at my victory.

"So... where should I begin?" I mused with a finger on my lips.

"The point." I laughed softly at the dryness in his response before continuing with the long version.

"Kamiyama town is an old town," I explained. "You've certainly heard of the _Four Noble Clans of Kamiyama_? I believe a common term for them are the _Four Exponential Families_." I glanced over to ensure his attention was still with me.

"_Hn_," came his unduly response as he checked a message from his phone. He winced reading the message before going on.

"_So_," I continued slightly angrily for some reason as I covered his phone with my hand. "The four families are Juumonji clan, Sarusuberi clan, Manninbashi clan and the Chitanda clan." He glared at me, putting his phone away. "They've been a part of Kamiyama town for as long as the town itself existed."

"Satoshi told me."

"The Juumonji clan operate the temples and numerous animal shelters. A family of priests and shrine maidens. They have a penchant for rabbits and songbirds. The Sarusuberi clan were originally scholars and operated the bureaucracy of the town. They've been reduced to running the local bookstore though they are still held in high prestige. They exhibit many of the old town documents as a museum."

"Right," Oreki yawned.

"The Manninbashi clan are the most isolated from town affairs. They own the mountains and offer tours and hiking lessons."

"Yeah," Oreki shrugged.

"The Chitanda clan, as you know, are farmers and are the wealthiest by far. They control over half of the farmland in the outskirts of Kamiyama town and soon they'll control all it, like in the old days. Miss Chitanda is heir to that clan."

His eyebrow rose. "I figured," he mumbled.

"She's out of your league," I teased jokingly.

"_I know_." For some reason, I don't think he found it a joke. "Go on."

"Now, in this rigid town there are newcomers..."

"The Irisu family who own the general hospital," he finished. I nodded.

"Our wealth rivals the Chitanda clan and we can influence many town council decisions. My family wish to become a permament pillar of Kamiyama town. But there are conservative families who disagree with such a newcomer family possessing such influence."

"The old families you mean," Oreki reasoned. Letting out a sigh, I knew he was slowly grasping the picture.

"The Manninbashi clan don't interfere with town politics. The Sarusuberi clan are too occupied minding their bookstore to pose a challenge."

"Which leaves the Juumonji clan and Chitanda clan to oppose Irisu family ascension."

"Precisely," I smiled.

"I don't like where this is going," Oreki mumbled. I brought my hand over my mouth to stifle a laugh.

"I assure you, no harm will come to Eru. Far from it," I assured. "This is purely a personal favor."

"And that would be?" I stopped his hand from reaching for his phone. He returned a frown at my touch.

"The Irisu family are not the only newcomers. The Togaito family of educators being one. Being both newcomers, we have stayed fairly close. The Irisu family sponsors many promising students to medical schools through Togaito family owned cram schools under Togaito family tutors."

"So...?" I sighed.

"Do you know of Masashi of the Togaito family?"

"The smoker?" Oreki stated bluntly. I stifled another laugh. His bluntness was a bit endearing.

"Yes..." I lowered my gaze. "Our families wish for a more closer alliance. One that is not easily broken. Their thinking is old fashioned and outdated."

"I don't get it."

"They made _a proposal_ I cannot easily refuse..." I mumbled from embarrassment.

"Then accept it? I don't see what you're having difficult refusing." As intelligent as he is, he clearly did not comprehend the situation.

"I have no intention of marrying Masashi," I explained with a sigh.

"Oh," Oreki looked slightly surprised before turning into a full blown shock. "_Oh_!" I brought my palm to my face in disappointment.

"So as you see, I need a valid reason to decline. A very good reason," I explained.

"I don't see where I come in," Oreki mumbled in a distant tone.

I placed my hand on his.

"I need you to be my lover," I requested, scooting closer to him on the bed and leaned my face closer to his.

"_Wh-what_?" Oreki stammered as he began inching away from me as the sound of footsteps in the hallway began echoing into the infirmary.

"Oreki? _Oreki_! _Oreki_! Where are you?"

* * *

How did things end up like this... I sighed to myself beneath the covers. Oreki had ducked beneath the covers, taking me along with him.

The look in his eyes. Full of pity. Perhaps him being in my debt would work out better after all.

"Miss Fuyumi! Ah, sorry. Were you taking a nap?"

"No." I shook my head.

Eru's glowing eyes were scanning the infirmary. "Have you seen Oreki?"

"No, Eru. Why are you so eager to find him?"

"He sent a message saying he didn't have to come to club meetings all week!" The future heiress of the Chitanda clan crossed her arms with a puff. "Miss Fuyumi, are you ill? You appear to be very flustered." The observant heiress approached me as I slowly began to panic. A soft mumbling could I prayed she did not hear started going off as I tightened my hold, bringing my hidden companion pressing against my bosom.

"I'm f-fine," I assured her as I felt my chest tickle from a warm breath and something moist and soft. I pinched my unwitting companion and tightened my hold on him in hopes of reducing the size of my frame beneath the thin infirmary blankets. "But to be safe, you should leave, Eru."

Chitanda brought her hands to her mouth. "I couldn't possibly do that, Miss Fuyumi! You need a nurse... shall I call your hospital?"

"Th-that won't be necessary. I'm a doctor's daughter after all," I said from beneath the covers as I brought them over my mouth. "But still, I'd like some rest."

"Ah... very well," Chitanda departed with a bow.

Seconds after the infirmary door closed, Oreki erupted from the covers and took large gulps of air. His hair was now drenched in sweat, his skin with a thing oily sheen and his face completely red. "Are you okay?" I inquired.

"Fine," he breathed. He wiped his sweat off with a sleeve as he attempted to dismount the bed.

I stopped him.

"Stay."

"No."

I tugged him closer.

"You were so eager to get me under the sheets. Now you're not staying for the pillow talk?" I joked.

"If I don't have to do something, I won't do it. If I have to do it, I'll make it short."

"You'd be terrible in bed," I shot at him. He winced from the dirty implications.

"Thank you," he shrugged, ignoring the comment. "For sheltering me."

"Why did you wish to avoid Chitanda," I inquired.

"None of your business." I pouted feeling slightly dizzy from the recent experience. Both of our legs were still tangled and half our bodies buried beneath the sheet covers. If Chitanda returned, she would have found us and certainly believed us to be in the midst of a passionate tryst.

"But you know, I don't think I'm marriageable anymore..."

"I'm still declining your request," he interjected. "I'm not going pretend to be your lover."

"Who said we would be pretending?" I countered playfully.

He hesitated for a second before gulping. "No."

"If I am to refuse them, I require not just anyone to be my lover. I need someone to escort me at all times during the entire Christmas week. Someone not bound with club or class duties. Someone to appear with me at the social gatherings leading to the Christmas Party at the Chitanda estate." I paused a bit before I finished with an earnest plea: "_I need you_."

"No," he glared with a look of disgust towards me that boiled my blood. I grabbed his collar and pulled him towards me and I rose a fierce tone I did not know I even had. It felt like my aggression was being fueled by a personal offense.

"Am I that undesirable?" I unexpectedly raged at him, bringing my face inches from his. Was I not perfect? Well-respected, wealthy, intelligent and beautiful if I do say myself. I had never known a man's warmth or even his touch until this day. I kept my hair long and skin pale as my mother advised. I stayed vigilante and cautious against the opposite sex as my father's wishes. Wasn't he suppose to roll over and say yes?

"You're perfect," he admitted as he distanced his face from mine. "But I still don't like you and I won't agree to this."

With a fury I did not know I had, I pinned him onto his back and straddled his hips. With both hands pushing down on his shoulder and my hair pooling over his cheeks and face, it felt like a black silky curtain had been drawn in a world in which only both of us existed. It felt strange, this feeling. Insulted, perhaps?

"I have my pride as a woman to consider," I admitted with tears budding in my eyes. It felt strange to be rejected.

"Why are you getting so angry," he said with his eyes full of shock and terror. "Don't you want to just... pretend? There's no insult to your pride, right?"

That comment made me pause.

"I suppose..." I stated as I continued straddling his hips. Though he was lazy, Oreki possessed a sturdy frame and was slightly taller than myself. "But it still hurts when you are rejected."

"It's not like you confessed or something." Oreki began attempting to squirm out from beneath me.

"Houtarou."

"What?"

"I love you."

A momentary look of shock before his gaze hardened. "Enough of your jokes. I didn't think the Empress would stoop to being a jester just to get out of an arranged marriage." His tone grew more angry and venomous. "What a disgusting lie..."

It felt every comment was a personal attack on my honor. As if he would dare to question my deception. Was the offer not sweetened? To become my lover and gain reputation, wealth and a pretty girl? For a strange, intoxicating reason, I only wanted Oreki Houtarou to take up this task. There would be no one else to substitute this position.

"And if I'm not lying?" I began undoing the knot on my collar ribbon slowly, careful to hide my desperation. "If I'm serious that the one I wish to marry is not that tobacco-scented schoolboy?"

"Irisu... wh-what are you doing?" The ribbon had come off and I had begun fiddling with the hem of my shirt. I had to show this boy my resolve.

"What if the one I wished to marry is someone else? Say, someone right beneath me."

"Irisu-"

"I'm serious, Houtarou." I stated as my shirt passed over my head. I was disappointed to find his eyes were closed shut. "Dead serious."

"Stop," he whimpered. I brought my face down, my lips gently ticked by his breath.

"I truly love you," I lied only an inch from his face.

The only sound during that long silence was of my black lace bra unclasping.

"Irisu," Houtarou, his arm length covering his eyes, said after a while as I continued to straddle his hips topless. "Can I trust you?"

"Call me Fuyumi," I allowed. "And of course."

"This will change everything. I'm scared." He admitted. "My entire life philosophy comes crashing down."

"Do you like me?"

"Yes."

My heart skipped a beat.

"I'm sorry for choosing such a roundabout method of confessing," I slyly concocted the lie impromptu. Oreki Houtarou was passive, easily manipulated and obedient if his sister is to be believed. He was perfect for what was to come. "But with the things in motion, I need you. _Only you_." I brought my hand to his cheek. It felt warm in my palm was the cold winter air made my uncovered upper-body chilly

"Then I... then... there's still one problem," he whispered softly.

"Is it Chitanda?" I took his silence as a yes as I straightened myself. I grasped his free hand and brought it to my bare chest, right over my heart. "Do you feel my heartbeat quicken? It's because of you it beats so fast. It's for you it beats so fast."

I was pleased to find he gently grasped it, as if... _curious_ of the soft feeling.

I gasped.

"S-sorry," he mumbled.

"It's fine," I giggled. "It can't be helped," I said as I stroke his cheek. I was finding the experience intensely enjoyable.

"Chitanda..." he mumbled, much to my anger.

"Forget her," I ordered. Will my shameful display be for nothing? "I'll allow you live whatever life it is you wish. You can become a hermit, a shut-in, a gambling addict. I will support you, so long as you stay loyal to me."

"That's not it," Oreki muttered.

"I will, of course, give you all of myself."

"Fuyumi." I curled my lips into a smile at his use of my given name.

"Yes, Houtarou?"

"I accept your offer to become your lover."

His hand slide from my chest, and rested at his side. I could sense the weariness in his voice yet his body was still excited. His heartbeat, his quick breaths, the stiffness in his nether regions... It all spoke to me that I had captured my prize though the cost itself was far more than I expected.

The most beautiful girl of the school, topless in just her skirt with a single sock straddling the hips of a high school freshman in an empty infirmary. That was what it took. The fantasy of most males in their youth that rushes blood to the groin and clouds the reasons in their thoughts. I was bemused by the lengths I had to go to achieve this. But this was necessary, I reasoned to myself, in order to fulfill my objective.

Though I did not want to marry Masashi, I felt Houtarou deserved a treat for his role in my play.

So I pulled away his arm shielding his eyes from a view many would kill and wage war for.

"_Fuyumi_!" He shouted as I began giggling hysterically at his response of embarrassment. Perhaps I really was a shameless girl beneath it all.

The fun episode had made me lower my guard. The emotions that drove me to such length made me forget I lived in a reality. A reality where once I was truly alone, now I had a companion. Willing, though hesitant. In due time, he will be of great use to me. He would be groomed to be my right hand and partner. A crafty and wile majordomo I could not so easily allow to slip through.

The excitement and humor of his antics of it made me ignorant to the footsteps outside.

"Miss Kaho! I think I heard someone shout Miss Fuyumi's name in the infirmary."

"Lady Chitanda, please don't run in the halls! Slow down, please!"

"Let's race, Miss Kaho!"

"It's not a race if you're starting right by the finish line."

"_Haha_! You should exercise mo-" The infirmary door swung open and Chitanda froze at the sight.

Chitanda and soon Kaho both stood at the doorway, mouths opened in shock and exasperated at the sight. Perhaps Chitanda more so, by the rigid stance she took, stiff and frozen in place as if entombed in ice by a curse of a cold witch. Juumonji was beside her, anger slowly made transparent on her face which replaced the utter shock.

I sighed to myself. They were both women so I made no effort cover my indecency as I reached for my discarded top. The only other soul was my newly acquired lover, Oreki Houtarou, who was currently suffering a panic attack.

The real battle begins now.

* * *

**Author Notes**

_Chapter Two Fin_

_Do not expect fast updates._


End file.
